Pensando
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Cap. único Traducción ¿Qué sucede cuando un Draco muy pensativo es interrumpido por una Ginny muy obstinada? antes del Manual de supervivencia con Ginevra Weasley.


_**Pensando**_

"¿Que te pasa?"- la pelirroja le pregunto entrando a la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa de que, Weasley?"- respondió el hombre rubio, sentado en la mesa.

"Tu, sentado ahí solo con las manos en la cabeza"

"Estaba pensando, ¿sabes? Algunas personas lo hacemos, a pesar de que no sea un acto muy común en tu familia."

"¡El Rey de la Hostilidad, esta de vuelta! ¡Señores y señoras!"- la pelirroja dijo burlona sentándose en una silla frente a el, al otro lado de la mesa. Apoyo la cara en las manos y se puso a observarlo.

"Lo adoras, ¿no?"- le pregunto el irritado por haber sido interrumpido en su meditación.

"¿Qué observarte?"

"¡No irritarme!"

"Ah si, es genial. ¿Me vas a contar en que estabas pensando?"

"No"- le respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡Ahhh! Vamos, cuéntame. ¡No me obligues a usar legelemancia contigo!"

"Lo que no serviría, ¿o ya olvidaste que entrene con Snape? No soy un amateur como tu"

"¡eres un odioso!"

"¡Y tu una entrometida!"

El silencio inundo la habitación por algunos instantes, cuando por fin fue quebrado por la chica.

"¿estas seguro de que no me vas a contar en que estabas pensando?"

El rubio suspiro alto y le dio un golpe a la mesa.

"¿Es que no hay nadie más en la casa a quien puedas molestar?"

"No. Los gemelos están emborrachándose con Tonks y Blaise celebrando la derrota de Tu-Sabes-Quien. Harry esta conversando con Lupin, y Ron esta intentando convencer a Mione de que le tenga pena mostrándole sus cicatrices… ¡Solo sobraste tu!"

"Me lo merezco…".- dijo, metiendo aun más la cara entre las manos.

"Bueno, ya que no me vas a contar, estaba pensando, ahora que Tu-Sabes…"

El chico la interrumpió, irritado.

"Voldemort, ¡Ginebra! Deletréalo conmigo V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T"- le dijo como si le enseñara algo a un niño de cinco años.

"Primero: ya te dije que no me llamaras de Ginebra. Segundo, lo dijo como yo quiera, no puedes impedírmelo. Y tercero… bien, en tercer lugar, eres un tonto."

"¡Ah! ¡No deberías irritar a las personas que están quietas!"

"Voy a ignorar eso, Draco. Pues si, estaba pensando, ahora QUE-TU-SABES-QUIEN fue derrotado y no vas a seguir siendo un espía, ¿Qué vas hacer?"- le pregunto.

Draco murmuro algo como 'personas con miedo de pronunciar un estúpido nombre' mientras Ginny hablaba, luego la miró y le respondió:

"No se, estaba pensando en donarle a los huérfanos todo el dinero de mi familia cuando el Ministerio me haga el favor de devolvérmelo, irme para una isla desierta en el Atlántico y vivir de la pesca"

La joven se quedo mirándolo durante un tiempo, como decidiendo que contestar ante ese comentario.

"Estoy jugando, Ginny"- le resalto el chico, al ver que ella no decía nada.

"No, estaba pensando…"- la pelirroja comentó, aun un poco pensativa.

"¿Pensando en que?"

"¡Ahh! Ahora quieres saber en que pienso, ¿no? Pero como soy una chica muy buena, no te voy a dejar con la curiosidad."

"¿Ah, no?"

"No, no soy vengativa. Estaba solo imaginándote en una isla desierta, en traje de baño…"- ella soltó un largo suspiro, y se giró hacia Draco, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estas loca o solo quieres matarme? ¿Sabes lo que me pasa donde te escuchen? Voy a contarte que: Primero me usan como saco de boxeo por cinco años, luego me trancan en la celda más asquerosa de Azkaban y después si tengo mucha suerte me matan"- le dijo el Slytherin entre dientes, contando las posibilidades en los dedos.

"Eres tan melodramático… ¿Quieres saber? No me importa"- Ginny rodó los ojos.

"Ah, ¿No te importa?"- le dijo lloroso. "¿Sabes? Si eres vengativa. ¡Solo haces esto porque no te he contado en que estaba pensando!"

"¿Y si lo hago? Crees que me conoces, pero no tienes ni la mínima idea de la mitad de cosas de las que soy capaz de hacer…"

"Talvez, pero si se de unas cosas muy ricas que sabes hacer…"- le dijo malicioso, haciéndola sonrojarse.

"¿En serio no me vas a decir en que estabas pensando?"- le pregunto ella intentando ignorar lo que había dicho, cambiando de asunto.

"¡Ahhh, Merlín, como eres de insistente!"- exclamo mirando hacia arriba, después le pregunto. "No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que no te cuente, ¿cierto?"

"¡Exactamente!"- abriendo una enorme sonrisa, Ginny se acomodo en la silla y le dijo. "¡Puedes comenzar!"

"¿crees que va ser hacia de fácil? Vas a tener que adivinar, linda"

"¡Diablos, diablos! Eres mucho mejor que yo en legeremancia, así no vale"- la grifindor reclamo, haciendo pucheros.

"no necesitas leer mi mente, solo intentar adivinar. Si llegas cerca te cuento"´

"Hummm, Ok. Vamos, estas pensando… humm… en Harry"- le dijo, sonriendo triunfante.

Draco respiro hondo, mirándola cansado.

"¿Ginny acaso crees que pierdo mi tiempo pensando en estiércol? Pues no"

"Esa no fue una comparación muy bonita"

"Para mi no podría dejar de ser perfecta"- le dijo provocándola. "Entonces, ¿te rindes?"

"¡Nunca!, ¿Estabas pensando en mis hermanos?"

"No voy a comentar eso para evitar cualquier problema…"

La pelirroja se quedo un tiempo callada intentando encontrar algo, con el mentón apoyado en una mano.

"¿Estas pensando en Snape? ¿Talvez en Lupin?"

"¡Ginebra, no pierdo mi tiempo pensando en hombres!"

"¿Entonces estabas pensando en mi?"- le dijo animada, hasta olvidando que la había llamado por el nombre completo.

"No"- el le respondió rodando los ojos y Ginny pareció marchitarse de desilusión. "Estaba pensando en McGonnagal y sus lindos cabellos grises…"

Ginny soltó una carcajada. Draco sonrió balanceando la cabeza.

"Hummm… eso quiere decir que estabas pensando en mi…"- comento ella sonrojándose.

"Si, de cierta forma si"

"¡Ah, no!"- ella exclamo, recordando algo de repente. "Draco, si estas pensando en ese sostén, quiero decir, lo compre cuando tenía trece. Sabes a los trece a todas las niñas les gustan ese tipo de cosas, sabes, corazones, ositos, gatitos…"- intentaba explicarle.

El se rió al acordarse de lo que ella estaba hablando, e intentaba en vano permanecer serio.

"Mira, ya hasta se me había olvidado ese episodio un tanto… _peculiar…_ Después dicen que los hombres pasamos noventa por ciento del día pensando en sexo."

"¡Si claro, lo olvidaste! Anteayer me dijiste '_¿Qué hiciste con el de corazones, Gin? Sin el de corazoncitos no están divertido'_ "- le dijo ella, imitando su voz.

"¡Quieres hacerme el favor de hablar bajo!"- el rubio le dijo entre dientes.- "Ok, talvez no lo haya olvidado. Pero ese solo fue un test para ver si solo te sonrojas en la cara o en el resto del cuerpo también"

"Si, continua con tus tests nada más de _Gin-Gin_ para ti, ¿esta bien?"

"Golpe bajo"

"Aprendí con el maestro"

Se quedaron mirándose un tiempo, cuando una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Ginny.

"Aun no me has dicho en que estabas pensando"

"Por Merlín, el Sombrero Selector debía estar borracho cuando te coloco en Grifindor. Insistente de esa manera, Slytherin habría sido la casa perfecta para ti."

"El debe tener problemas de bebida de verdad, deberías estar en Humplefuff"

"¿Ah, si? Entonces ahora no te cuento"- decreto el chico, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en la silla.

"Draco estaba bromeando"- sollozo, apoyándose en la mesa, sonriéndole como una niña de seis años.

El giró el rostro, mirando de reojo el escote de la chica, buscando algún corazoncito. _Golpe bajo._

"¿No me vas a contar, de verdad?"- le pregunto, esperando una respuesta. El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, en ese caso, voy a partir para medidas drásticas."

"¿Cuáles serían esas medidas?"- le pregunto, arrogante.

"Voy a cerrar mi cuarto con llave"

"Puedo abrirlo, lo sabes"

"Entonces voy a dormir con Mione"

"¿y tu hermano? Buena suerte, y tápate los oídos"

"¿Tonks?"

"Vas a tener que expulsar al hombre lobo. Reconócelo, no hay un lugar en esta casa en donde me puedas mantener lejos."- la provoco, sonriendo engreído.

"Si, hay uno"

"¿Cuál?"

"El cuarto de Harry…"

La sonrisa orgullosa de Draco murió repentinamente. Bufo, descruzando los brazos, con una expresión irritada.

"¡Ni por encima de mi cadáver!"

"¡Tienes celos!"- Ginny le dijo, sonriendo. "C-E-L-O-S"- dijo alto.

"Esta bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero por amor a Merlín, ¡Habla bajo!"

"¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que nos descubran?"

"¿Además del hecho obvio de que tu familia me va a moler vivo?"

"A veces creo que sientes vergüenza de lo nuestro…"

"¿Vergüenza? Ginny, el comensal aquí soy yo. A quien le confiscaron todo lo que tenía por tiempo indeterminado soy yo. Quien tiene que aguantarse al _Trío Maravilla_, todo el día soy yo. Vergüenza, querida, es un sentimiento que no me afecta ya."

Ella siguió mirándolo por un tiempo, analizando lo que había dicho. Al final, llego a la conclusión de que era algo bueno.

"Discúlpame…"- le dijo cabizbaja.

"Solo si me prometes que vas a usar el de corazoncitos hoy"

Ginny reprimió una carcajada.

"¡después dices que no piensas en sexo todo el día!"

"¡Y no lo hago!"

"¡Si lo haces!"

"¡no!"

"¡Si!"

"Lo reconozco si me prometes que lo vas a usar"

"Te prometo que lo uso si me dices en que estabas pensando."´

"¡Ahhhh! ¿Sabes que es esto? Un castigo de Merlín. No nos llevamos muy bien…"-

"te estoy esperando…"- ella le dijo de brazos cruzados, escuchándolo.

"… Solo porque cuando tenía ocho años, quemaba hormigas con una lupa y…"

"Sabes que no me voy a rendir Draco…"

"… y también por esa vez que le amarre unas latas con piedras adentro al rabo de mi gato…"

"no se porque pierdes tu tiempo intentando distraerme…"

"…Pero definitivamente mi mayor crimen fue haberme enamorado de una pelirroja muy terca…"

Los dos pararon de hablar al mismo tiempo, mirándose asustados.

"Por favor, dime que no dije eso en voz alta"

"lamento decepcionarte".- le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, continuando "Pero esta bien, por que yo también me enamore de un Slytherin engreído"

"¿Quién?"- Draco le pregunto rápido, pareciendo confuso y enojado.

"¡Tu, bobo!"

Cruzando los brazos y recostándose en la silla nuevamente, el sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo.

"¿Soy un bobo? Entonces ahora no te voy a contar en que estaba pensando…"

"¡Me canse!"- Ginny dijo alto, golpeando con las palmas de las manos la mesa y levantándose de la silla abruptamente. "¡No me quieres decir! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Me canse de intentar exprimirte algo!"

Ella comenzó a caminar golpeando el piso con los pies. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta el comenzó a hablar.

"¿Quieres saber que estoy pensando, Ginny? Estaba pensando en ti y en lo que voy hacer ahora que la guerra se termino. Porque probablemente vas a volver a tu casa, y tu cuarto ya no va a estar a nueve pasos del mío. No voy a pasar la noche contigo. Las personas se van a dar cuenta si desaparecemos por algunas horas, ahora que ya no tienen que preocuparse por Voldemort. No me voy a tener que preocupar por despertarte para que vuelvas a tu cuarto antes de que todos se levanten. Estaba pensando que debería irme de una vez por todas, antes de que sea más difícil, porque te mereces algo mejor. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo."

Cuando termino, estaba exhausto. Miraba a Ginny fijamente que aun estaba de pie inmóvil mirándolo. Entonces ella comenzó a caminar en su dirección cuando llego bien cerca, se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo.

"Talvez no quiera algo mejor, por que para mi, lo que tengo es perfecto"

Se quedaron así un instante parados, mirándose en los ojos del otro. Y entonces moviendo la cabeza unos centímetros, Draco la beso.

Cuando se soltaron buscando aire, Ginny sonreía.

"Y esa historia de '_¿Estás loca? ¿Alguien nos puede ver?"_

"No me importa. Estoy comenzando a pensar que talvez valga la pena recibir unos cuantos golpes. Talvez tenga tendencias masoquistas." Le dijo subiendo los hombros. "Entonces, ¿el trato del sostén de corazoncitos aun esta de pie?"

"Eres horrible…"- le dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello antes de besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
